Home
by Italian.CtrlFrk
Summary: Fili was tired, tired of not belonging, but Kili was there and he made Fili realize that he didn't need to belong anywhere, as long as they had each other. Things happen, and they get even closer. Bilbo, Thorin and Gandalf are unintentional voyeurs, and maybe, just maybe, Thorin and Bilbo will realize something too. Full of shameless fluff.


Just a pointless, fluffy little ficlet that popped into my head that originated because I think Fili and Kili would look so pretty in the rising sun.

* * *

Fili stood on the rocky edge of the cliff, gazing down at the small town far below him. The sun was rising, lighting the winding river with an array of dazzling colors, and it brought with it a sense of finality. Another village passed, another village never to be seen again. Fili sighed. All his life, he had been moving, moving, always moving, and he had grown tired over the years. The older dwarves knew what belonging somewhere felt like; they had a need to return to where they belonged, a void that drove them onwards and gave them strength; Fili had been but an idea in the minds of his parents at the time that Smaug drove his people from their home. He wanted to know what it was like to have a home, somewhere to return to after an adventure, instead of just moving on to the next inn with bad ale and hard beds. It was but a passing fancy, but one he had nonetheless. He let out a long breath, closing his eyes and gently tipping his face up, hair rippling out behind him. It was rare that he let himself drift off into thought, and it brought with is more trouble than it was worth. Of course he would push on, keep going and never stop until they retook Erebor, but in the dark hours and stolen minutes that he was alone, he let himself fantasize about a different life, one where the only home he needed was with Kili, where they could own a small cottage to return to in between exciting adventures and merry wandering, and they could finally belong somewhere.

A light touch on his elbow roused him from thought, and he turned to see Kili standing behind him, the traces of laughter lingering on his face slowly morphing into wrinkles of concern at the faint sorrow that filled Fili's eyes.

"Brother, are you alright?" he asked, worried eyes searching over his brothers face, and Fili reached out to smooth the wrinkles from his forehead.

"Worry doesn't suit you, brother,' he said softly, a sad smile stretching over his face. He would continue on for Kili; he was all that mattered. He didn't need a home, didn't need to belong somewhere, as long as Kili was safe and happy and they were together. Kili stepped closer, lines of concern still etched into his skin, and grasped Fili's hands in his own.

"What is it Fili? What is troubling you?" Kili asked softly, and Fili sighed, looking to the left, back over the sunlit village and curving river.

"Do you ever want to belong somewhere, Kili? To know what it's like to have a home and a family waiting for you to return?" He asked, eyes tracing a line of smoke rising from one of the miniscule chimneys. A calloused hand rubbed lightly on his cheek and turned his head so he was once again looking at Kili. An unknown emotion was swirling in his eyes, and he stepped even closer.

"Fili, you are the only home and family I need. As long as you are by my side, I am content to be but a homeless traveler wandering this world. All I need is you, and all you need is me. As long as we are together, everything else will fall into place," Kili's voice was so tender, Fili had an urge to hold onto his brother and never let go, to kiss him over and over and to hide him away from the world.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Fili responded quietly, before raising his hands to lightly cup Kili's face. A light blush covered his brother's face, and Fili's chest was filled with so much emotion that he couldn't help himself anymore, and he leaned in to bestow a gentle kiss on rosy lips. His brother froze up, breath stuttering against his lips and hand trembling lightly against Fili's cheek, but when Fili's thumb gently rubbed against his jaw and he tilted his head slightly, fitting their lips together in a way that was more natural than breathing, Kili quickly melted into the chaste kiss, his other hand landing lightly on Fili's hip. Fili smiled softly into the kiss. Yes, this was the only home he would ever need.

٠٠٠٠٠

Bilbo froze, eyes widening, and the two metal bowls he had been carrying fell, clanging, as soup flew everywhere. Beside him, Thorin was also frozen, the bread he had been eating held suspended in front of his gaping mouth. Gandalf was the only one of the three who wasn't in complete shock at the sight before him. In fact, he seemed rather amused by the whole situation, chuckling lightly as he merrily ate his stew and munched on his bread.

"A-aren't th-they…" Bilbo managed to stutter out, head turning to look at Thorin. Thorin nodded mechanically, mouth still wide open. Bilbo slowly turned his head back to the scene before them. Fili and Kili stood at the edge of the cliff, caught in a kiss so sweet Bilbo would have looked away in shame of witnessing such an intimate moment, had he not been frozen in place. They were lit up by the sun, their faces thrown into relief, and the wind danced through their entangled hair. Kili's eyes fluttered and Fili's mouth moved slightly, and suddenly Bilbo was overcome with embarrassment and another feeling he would rather not place. He swiftly turned around, face turning beet red, and marched off with his head down. Fili and Kili could do whatever they liked; it was certainly none of his business. So, maybe it had stirred up a little bit of longing in his heart, but he quickly quashed that down. There was no need for that; nothing would come of it, especially considering who the object of that longing was. No, Bilbo would simply get another bowl of stew, find himself a nice log to sit on, and forget that this had ever happened.

٠٠٠٠٠

Gandalf continued to chuckle after Bilbo left. He glanced over at the still frozen Thorin, and chuckled some more.

"Come now, Thorin, you can't begrudge them their affections. It's not as though you hold feelings for any conventional being either," Throin scowled and looked over at the smiling man.

"That is no place of yours to comment on, wizard, and certainly no place to judge," the dwarf king replied sternly, but Gandalf was sure he could see a faint blush dusting his face. He smiled kindly.

"Of course not. It has simply come to my attention that our hobbit friend seems to have developed rather strong feelings for you as of late, and I should think it high time you confront him about them," Thorin cleared his throat.

"Well, perhaps you are right. We wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea," he said quickly before striding off in the direction Bilbo had run. Gandalf smiled, and turned to look one more time at the brothers entwined on the cliff. He chuckled once more before wandering off to the wood. It looked as though he would have to find some other place to dine.


End file.
